The purpose of this research is to evaluate an innovative, support group network among Chicago teachers which is designed to alleviate mental and emotional disturbances associated with the stress of teaching in an urban setting. Increased knowledge about the relationship between the stress of teaching and the following parameters will result: 1) anxiety, 2) depression, 3) perceived occupational stress, 4) coping ability of teachers and 5) frequency and intensity of stressful life and occupational events. The efficacy of colleague support groups in alleviating the stress of teaching as measured by these parameters will be tested. Previous research work by the principal investigator (Teaching Stress Events Inventory, Dec. 1977) has provided descriptive evidence of stress related emotional illnesses. This has prompted the Chicago Teachers Union (CTU) to begin establishing a self-help support group network utilizing teacher volunteers as group leaders. Staff will provide training of volunteers, extablish a hot line and expand the number of support groups. By the third year of the project 500 teachers will be served in support groups. A hot line will be ongoing as well. The evaluation study will use standardized, self-report instruments in an experimental design during the first year. Pre and post treatment measurement of participants will assess changes due to support group participation. Analysis of variance will be utilized to create a predictor model for discriminant function analysis of pre and post measures in the second and third year of the project. Case studies of successful and unsuccessful coping among teachers will be compiled and a study of the relationship between teacher effectiveness and support group participation will be done. A final report on outcomes of the study and the process of establishing the program will be compiled and disseminated within the teaching profession (e.g. American Teacher, circ. 600,000).